Love During War: Part Two
by McCalzona6x8
Summary: Fighting for the same team now, Arizona and Callie are joined by their best friends to hunt down the dreaded McDeath, A.K.A Erica Hahn. Can the 4 successfully bag Arizona's arch enemy? Or will our favorite supers fail along the way? Can the relationships last? The friendships? Sequel to Love During War: Part One.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back everyone! Here's the first chapter of the sequel to Love During War. If you haven't read that yet, check out my profile and catch up! If you have already, read up!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GREY'S ANATOMY.**

Chapter One  
"OK, I just want to double check everything again." Callie said, again. Arizona rolled her eyes.  
"Callie, you've double checked everything three times now. We have everything we need."  
"Arizona, we are about to embark-"  
"Whoa whoa. Did you seriously just say 'embark'?"  
"Not the point. The point is" Callie put her hands on her hips. "That we are hunting ERICA HAHN. You're mortal enemy. You're arch rival. Super bitch of the universe."  
"Callie, I get that, I do. But you need to relax. It'll probably be a while before we pick up her trail." Arizona tried to reason.  
"I know, I know. But, it's just.." Callie stared down at her hands, that were now clasped together in front of her. Arizona stepped closer to her, and squeezed Callie's hands. "Scary, I know. But Calliope, look at me." Callie kept her gaze on the floor. Arizona tilted her chin up with one finger so Callie would look her in the eye. "I won't let her hurt you. OK?"  
"It isn't myself I'm worried about Arizona". Callie mumbled. "You have a a tendency to play the hero, and I don't want you to leap in front of a bullet for me. Or anyone else. And I feel terrible saying it, I do but-"  
"Callie, I can't promise to not save your life. Or anyone else's. I swore when I discovered my powers I would use them to be a hero." Arizona said softly and gently. Callie didn't look surprised. "I figured you say that. Sometimes your to selfless for your own good sweetheart." She smiled sadly. Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's waist, and pulled her against her front, and kissed Callie with passion. She pulled away. "I really love you, Calliope Torres." Callie showed off her mega-watt smile. "You sure know how to sweep a lady off her feet, Ms. Robbins." She kissed Arizona again, wrapping her arms around the blondes neck. Arizona grinned into the kiss. They were well on their way to make up sex for their mini argument, until a knock on the door of Callie's room interrupted them. As Callie pulled away, Arizona pouted her adorable pout. Callie laughed and kissed Arizona's bottom lip before going and opening the door. Addison walked in. "So you guys packed yet? Or were you to busy making out like a couple of horny teenagers?" She asked, taking in their swollen lips, and ruffled appearances. Arizona and Callie blushed. Addison grinned wickedly. "Just wanted to let you two know that Teddy and I are ready to go." And Addison walked to the door, but right before she closed it she called out. "By the way, Cal, your back zipper is undone." The door then closed, and they heard muffled laughter as the red head walked down the hall. Callie blushed even harder while Arizona chuckled and mentally hi-fived herself. She then turned to her and Callie's backpacks, that were on the bed. "OK, babe, I think we're good to go." Callie walked to stand next to Arizona with a worried look on her face. "Are you sure Arizona? I mean, it isn't a lot. What if-"  
"Nope! No 'what if' questions. We have everything, so get your mask on, and we'll meet Teddy and Adds down in the meeting room." Arizona talked over her true love before she could start drowning in her own thoughts. Callie meekly nodded, and grabbed their masks off the dresser, and handed the smaller mask to Arizona. "Thank you, Calliope." Arizona gave her a small peck on still swollen lips. Callie blushed and put her mask on. Arizona did the same, and hefted her pack with one strap over her left shoulder. Callie also adorned her leather pack, and Arizona gestured for Callie to go first as she held the door. Callie smiled again as she walked out. _How could I have said no to this women?_ Callie thought to herself. She let out a yelp when she felt a hand grab her ass, and turned to see the blonde she was head over heels with grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Sorry, you just look smoking in purple." Arizona said, not sounding at all sorry. Callie only rolled her eyes, and secretly smiled. As they descended the stairs, they walked in on a startling sight. A certain redhead was lying on the table, with a honey blonde attacking her neck while straddling her waist. Callie cleared her throat. Addison gasped and pushed Teddy off her lap, while sitting up. "What was that for? I was enjoying myself." Teddy hadn't seen Callie and Arizona yet, clearly. "Do you want to give Cal and Arizona a free show?!" Addison scolded, pointing towards the pair in the doorway.  
"No way!" Teddy exclaimed.  
"Exactly." Addison rolled her eyes.  
"We're way to hot to be free. At least 100 a piece. More if I go down on you because the noises you make-"  
"Teddy! Shut up!" Addison's face nearly matched her jumpsuit, and hair. She smacked Teddy upside the head.  
"Wife beater."  
"Pervert."  
"Oh, I don't know Red, I'd pay good cash to see that." Arizona joked. Callie rolled her eyes. "I would choose your next words VERY carefully if you want sex in the next month."  
"Teddy! Addison is right, you perv." Arizona mock scolded her best friend. Teddy rolled her eyes. "Jeez Cal, sex with you must be amazing."  
"You have no idea Teds." Arizona grinned. Callie blushed.  
"Arizona!"  
"What are we going to do with you two?!" Addison exclaimed.  
"Oh I have a couple ideas." Arizona drawled while Teddy wiggled her eyebrows. They both laughed.  
"Then I guess you wouldn't mind bunking with Teddy while Addison and I snuggled and watched movies?" Callie asked, walking over and and sitting close to Addison and wrapping her arm around her. Arizona yelped and sped over and scooped Callie up in her arms bridal style. "No way is anyone stealing my snuggle buddy." Callie laughed and kissed Arizona on the cheek. Teddy hugged Addison close to her. "Yeah, you don't want Addison as a snuggle buddy anyway, she's a blanket hog." Addison pulled herself out of Teddy's embrace and sent her a death glare. Teddy pulled a cheesy crooked grin. "Love you honey." Addison rolled her eyes. "I'm marrying a twelve year old."  
"Whoa Addison. When did you become a pedophile?" Arizona snickered.  
"Since I ran into your mom."  
"Ohhhh." Callie put her hand over her mouth, still in Arizona's arms.  
"Nice comeback babe." Teddy praised. Arizona rolled her eyes. "Oh sure. The 'your mom' comeback isn't overdone at all."  
"You're just jealous that you didn't use it first." Addison flipped her hair behind her shoulders.  
"Sure... keep telling yourself that Red."  
"I will. I'll replay this moment in my head forever."  
"I would think Teddy would be the star of your forever moment, but I guess I'm everyone's favorite." Arizona flashed her dimples.  
"You're MY favorite, hot stuff." Callie kissed Arizona. Arizona smiled. "You're my favorite too, Calliope." They kissed again. And again. And again. Just as Arizona slipped her tongue in Callie's mouth, Teddy yelled. "Get a room!"  
"Like you have any room to talk." Callie said, pulling away. Teddy just shrugged.  
"So, are we going to go soon, or just keep discussing our sex lives?" Addison asked.  
"I vote sex life." Teddy smirked.  
"Seconded." Arizona snickered. Callie and Addison sighed.  
"Put me down babe." Callie said.  
"But I like holding you." Arizona pouted, but still gently set Callie on her feet. Callie walked over to the trap door. "Let's get this show on the road." Arizona sped over, and climbed up to open the trap door. She climbed up onto the roof, and held it open. Callie climbed up, then Addison, and Teddy followed, bringing up the rear. As they stood at the edge of the roof watching the sun rise, Callie and Arizona held hands, while Teddy and Addison did as well.  
"Next time we stand on this roof, Erica Hahn will be our prisoner." Arizona softly stated.  
"Deal." Teddy replied. Callie squeezed Arizona's hand before letting go, and jumping off the roof. She slowly rose up on a cloud, smiling. Addison hopped on Teddy's back piggy back style, and Teddy started riding her chain lightning after Callie. Arizona let them get a head start, before speeding up next to Callie's cloud.

* * *

So, I'm back with the sequel. Finally. I took a break from writing for a while, I actually wanted to start a lot sooner but I think not seeing Grey's has kinda sucked my writing inspiration dry. Fortunately, hearing about the 2 hour premier kinda restored a little bit. :) for those of you guys who haven't heard, Season 10 will have a 2 hour season premier September 26th, 2013!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up! Enjoy friends!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GREY'S ANATOMY**

Chapter 2  
"Are you sure Callie?"  
"Yes, Addison. For the twelfth time I'm sure!"  
"Okay everyone, just calm down." Arizona tried to be the diplomat. She put a soothing hand on Callie's shoulder. Callie shook her off.  
"Calliope."  
"Do not Calliope me. I'm sick and tired of no one treating me like I'm important to this mission." Callie stormed off. Literally, it started storming. Arizona sped in front of her. "Callie, no one was treating you that way. Addison was just double checking. You do that too. It's just her need to feel sure, not her doubt of you." Arizona hesitantly stroked Callie's cheek. Callie held it there.  
"I'm sorry I'm like this. It's just really scary and we need to catch her soon, and it's pressuring and-" Callie broke down in Arizona's arms. Arizona just held her close and whispered in Callie's ear. "Something else is bothering you too." It wasn't a question.  
"My dad called a couple days before we left. He asked how saving the world was and all that. And he asked if I had a husband yet, and I-I-I came out to him. I was just tired of hiding myself. And I thought that even if he is extremely Catholic, I'm still his daughter, he'll still love me right? Apparently I was wrong. He hates me Arizona." Callie was sobbing. Arizona felt a tear of her own slip down her cheek. How could someone hate their own daughter?  
"Callie, he doesn't hate you." Callie snorted through her tears. "No let me finish. He doesn't hate you. He just doesn't know how to love you. Give him time to process, sweetheart. No one can resist the Torres beauty." Callie stopped crying, but tears were still streaming down her face, along with raindrops. She looked at Arizona.  
"Really?"  
"Really really." Arizona gave Callie her best dimpled smile. Callie offered a watery smile of her own. Arizona pressed her lips against Callie's in a reassuring manner. Callie chuckled. Arizona gave her a questioning look.  
"It's just I realized that I must have been a pain in the ass these last 2 weeks."  
"A pretty pain in the ass." Arizona grinned. Callie laughed again, and it stopped raining hard, just a slight sprinkle now. "How is it that you manage to cheer me up all the time?"  
"It's all part of the Robbins charm, Calliope." Arizona winked. Callie chuckled, and all rain subsided now. Arizona took her hand. "C'mon, Teds and Addie probably think we're getting our freak on."  
"Puh-lease. They're probably half naked by now."  
"They're more professional than that Callie." They started walking back, hand in hand. "You willing to back that Robbins?" Callie nudged her girlfriend playfully. Arizona gave her a wicked grin.  
"20 says they're only playing tonsil hockey."  
"20 says Addie's jumpsuit zipper is undone."  
"Deal." They approached their best friends, who were indeed making out, and Addison's zipper was, in fact, unzipped. Callie cleared her throat. They jumped apart, both blushing slightly. Teddy quickly re-zipped Addison's zipper. Callie smirked. "Pay up, sweet cheeks."  
Arizona rolled her eyes. "Only first base. What was I thinking?" She pulled a twenty out of her bra, and handed it to Callie. Callie brought the bill to her nose and inhaled deeply, biting her plump bottom lip, before slowly sliding it into her own bra. She smirked at Arizona's face. Arizona was staring where the twenty had disappeared, her lips slightly parted, and usually light blue eyes darkened.  
"Zona I think you just wet yourself." Teddy snickered. Arizona shook her head slightly, and snapped her eyes up to Callie's eyes. "Is it wrong that I'm jealous of that twenty?" The other 3 women laughed.  
"Okay, I'm enjoying our playful banter and making out with my hot, hot wife, but, according to Cal, Erica's mom lives just down the road. And I haven't been traveling with you morons for 2 weeks just to crap out now." Addison was the voice of reason. Everyone got the hint. "Lead the way Callie." Teddy gestured Callie to go first. Callie took point, with Addison on her 3, Teddy on her 10, and Arizona on her 6. After walking for about 10 minutes, Callie abruptly stopped. She turned to look at the rest of the group. "Okay we need a plan. The four of us can't just knock on her door in super suits. I suggest 2 of us go in with street clothes, and the other two hide and watch the street."  
"I'm with Callie!" Arizona shot her hand in the air.  
"Babe, I need to go in, and since you're the fastest.."  
"I need to watch the street." Arizona finished sadly.  
"Addie and I will go in, and Arizona and Teddy will be our look outs." Callie dictated.  
"You're hot when you're planning Calliope."  
"Arizona, please focus. This is important." Callie rolled her eyes.  
"I'm focused."  
"On her chest. I bet you weren't listening to a thing she said, the only thing on your mind was that twenty." Teddy scolded. Arizona looked hurt.  
"I'm one of those skilled lesbians that can listen and stare at boobs." Arizona stated.  
"Then what did she say?" Teddy argued.  
"She and Addison will go incognito into the she-devils momma cave while we go watch dog on the pavement." Arizona stuck her tongue out. Teddy rolled her eyes while Addison chuckled and Callie blushed slightly. "You sure know how to pick them Callie." Addison gently nudged Callie's shoulder. Arizona grinned at Callie. Callie winked at Arizona.  
"Well aren't you two a sight for sore eyes?" A voice called out. Dark clouds suddenly rolled over the sun, and the birds stopped chirping. Arizona immediately sped in front of Callie, and assumed a protective stance. Thunder began booming in the distance, showing Callie's anger. Teddy was bristling with electricity, and Addison was holding Teddy back.  
"Erica. What a pleasuring turn of events." Arizona kept her voice even.  
"Oh, the pleasure's all mine, mainly because of the lovely Latina behind you, Robbins." Arizona snarled.  
"Shut the hell up, Hahn. You have no right to look at her."  
"Touchy touchy. Aren't you a little package of energy?" Erica stepped out of the shadows, and laughed condescendingly.  
"You are treading dangerous water Erica. I saved your life, don't make me regret it." Addison spoke up for the first time.  
"Oh, on the contrary, you 4 are the ones treading dangerous waters." Erica kept walking, they were only 4 or 5 yards away now. When she was only 3, Arizona snarled again. "Stop there Hahn." Her voice was low and threatening. Every muscle in the smaller blondes body was tense. Erica stopped at two yards. "You're scared Arizona."  
Callie rushed forward, but Arizona held her back.  
"You don't get to say her name! Shut the fuck up Erica!" Thunder was rolling louder than ever, and lightning flashed periodically. Arizona had a tight grip on Callie's upper arms. Erica had a nasty smirk on her face. One that a person just wants to smack off of someones face. "Callie." Arizona whispered in Callie's ear. "Callie, she's trying to get to you. Just calm down." Callie stopped struggling, but the thunder and lightning never ceased to show her true anger. Arizona pushed Callie behind her again. "I'm not scared of anything, Hahn."  
"Oh but, Arizona.. it's my job to know peoples fears. And there is but one thing that scares you." Erica chuckled. Arizona furrowed her brow.  
"What then?"  
"You certainly put up a good facade. But you know as well as I do what it is."  
"You're avoiding the question."  
"As though I have to prove myself to the likes of you. Regardless, though, I'll humor you." Erica stepped to the right, and cocked her head, seemingly to get a better view of Callie. Callie sent her a death glare.  
"You're scared of losing Callie." Callie glanced at Arizona, who was matching Erica's glare.  
"Of course I'm scared of losing the love of my life." Erica gave Callie one last glance, before returning her glare to Arizona.  
"CALLIE LOOK OUT!" Teddy shouted, a millisecond before Erica sent a javelin like shadow speeding towards Callie.

* * *

Oh Callie please be OK! I know that's what you were thinking. Am I mean enough to kill her off? Guess you guys will just have to wait and see. Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Guys, I am so sorry for the long wait! I have a valid excuse. I used to write via phone, but phone fell in a cooler... so I'm writing on my dads laptop, but we're camping, so wifi is very limited. I finally got a chance today, and we're leaving day after tomorrow, so no update tomorrow probably, but 95% sure I'll be able to update then. I have the chapters written, so thank you for hanging in with me!

* * *

Chapter 3

Callie's PoV

The last thing I saw was Erica's death glare. Then I saw her eyes flicker to my blonde protector. Then I heard Teddy's warning cry, then a black shadow flying towards me. I had braced myself in preparation for the impact. But it never came. Instead, I felt a hand push me down, and I landed on the hard concrete. I remember my head knocking against the ground, then, nothing.

* * *

Arizona's PoV

I knew as soon as Erica glanced at Callie that something bad was going to happen. I saw it in Erica's icy eyes when she returned my glare. So it was no surprise when Teddy shouted out a warning. I saw the shadow flying towards Callie, and my instinct kicked in. I quickly stepped in front of Callie, and pushed her down out of harms way with my left hand, with my right, I caught the speeding shadow. I spun it around and lobbed it at Erica. The shadow just went through her, and she disappeared in a wisp of shadow.

* * *

General PoV

"Callie." Arizona gently shook Callie's shoulder. Callie only moaned a little in response. Arizona made a sound of relief. Callie's chocolate eyes began to flutter open, and the first thing she saw was cerulean eyes filled with love and relief.

"Calliope are you okay?" Arizona asked softly. In response, Callie pulled Arizona into a hard kiss. Arizona pulled away chuckling slightly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Callie nodded, and slowly stood.

"Did she leave?"

"I can still hear her thoughts. She isn't giving up yet." Teddy answered. Callie sighed, and had a dejected look on her face, as did Addison and Teddy. _Come on Robbins, troops are low-morale. Change their mood so they can fight and win. _Teddy gave Arizona a weird look.

_*Talking to yourself Zona?*_

_*Shut up Teddy.*_

"Then neither are we. We will fight her as determinedly as she will fight us. Is she more powerful? Yes. But, we're powerful too. The 4 of us against one of her. We **can** do this. And we will try. The Forcers don't give up, this is our chance to get rid of one of the most evil persons that walk this planet. We can run, and if you really want to, we will, but for the sake of the well being of innocent lives, I'm staying to fight her… Who's with me?"

"You have amazing improvisation speech skills." Arizona just winked at her. Teddy and Addison shared a glance before walking over to Callie and Arizona.

"Let's end this." Teddy started.

"Once and for all." Addison finished grimly. The four shared a nod and eye lock before backing up into each other, so that Addison was facing South, Teddy West, Callie East, and Arizona North. Everyone was on high alert, and Teddy was concentrating on reading Erica so hard that her eyes were closed and she was slightly hunched forward, pressing in her temples. Arizona scanned the skies, on constant watch for anything out of the ordinary. She felt Callie slip her hand into her own pale one. They stood with their hands clamped together, relishing the fact that they were together, and slightly regretting that it had taken so long for them to find each other. Suddenly, the birds stopped twittering, and the sky that was already cloudy from Callie's anger, darkened to pitch black. The 4 Forcers braced themselves for a battle that was sure to come in seconds. Arizona desperately widened her eyes in an attempt to speed up her visual adjustment. Her main thought was to protect her teammates at all costs, and especially Callie. Callie was her number one priority. Teddy suddenly shot her arm out and pushed Addison to the ground, as she simultaneously yelled. "DUCK ZONA!" Arizona grabbed Callie and, with lightning speed, rolled to her left, keeping Callie off the ground and her back on the concrete. She would most certainly have road-rash, but that was the least of her concerns right now. She felt Callie stand, and herself being pulled up by Callie.

"Are you good?" Callie asked.

"I'll live if you're good." Arizona answered. She couldn't see Callie yet, as she was still adjusting to the pitch blackness.

"I'm okay." Callie answered shortly, her mind returning to the task at hand.

"Thunderbird! Light Speed! You guys alive!?" They heard Teddy shout from what sounded like several yards away.

"Yeah! How're things with you two?!" Callie called back.

"Just one! Addison isn't with you?!" Teddy shouted back, sounding a little scared now. "Oh no.." They heard Teddy sigh.

"What?" Arizona asked as Teddy appeared next to them.

"I can't hear either of them anymore!" Teddy was desperately searching for her wife's thoughts.

"But doesn't that mean…" Callie said in a remorse voice.

"That she's out of my hearing range? Yes. It also means THAT BITCH TOOK MY WIFE!" Teddy screamed out as the skies lightened.

"We have to get her back you guys! C'mon! We can still track Hahn down before she gets to far with Addie! Let's go!" Teddy lightninged up into the clouds. Callie and Arizona exchanged a glance before following the distraught woman. As they arrived in the clouds, they found Teddy standing, little bolts of lightning coming out of her feet. She was hunched over again, her hands on her temples. She looked up when she saw Callie on a cloud, and Arizona running in place to stay up. "I'm getting fragments. She-Addie knows I'm listening. Hahn's taking her South-West. We need to go fast. Callie, I need you to make a cloud big enough for the both of us, and Z, I need you to be our engine… Is that doable you two?" Teddy spoke fast. Callie nodded and expanded her cloud, while Arizona sped to the back of the cloud. Teddy sat next to Callie, and nodded to Arizona, who began running South-West.

* * *

"I can hear both of them loud and clear, slow down Z." Teddy ordered. Arizona slowed to a speed walk, before hopping up on the cloud. There was only room for two, so she just sat with her legs around Callie, and wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist. Callie leaned back into the blondes embrace, while Teddy went through McDeath's mind.

"Okay, Hahn is keeping her in an old factory directly below us. She surrounded Addie with gun powder, so she can't burn her way out without blowing herself and Hahn to the sky." Teddy informed the other two, with her eyes still closed.

"Okay, so what's our plan?" Arizona asked.

"Z, you're the leader, you make one. I'm to emotional right now." Teddy said, obviously having a mental conversation with her wife. A few tears escaped Teddy's green eyes. "I just got her back Arizona. And now she's gone again." Teddy began shaking with silent cries. Callie wrapped her arms around Teddy.

"We'll get her back Teddy. Me and Arizona will help you get her back. Okay?" Callie attempted to comfort Teddy. Teddy nodded and pulled herself out of Callie's embrace.

"Okay." Teddy wiped her eyes. "Let's go get Addie back." She turned her red-rimmed eyes to Arizona. "Plan?"

"I need the building lay out, please?"

"It isn't a very big building. It was just a little storage building for the docks of a California shipping line. You enter the front door, and to the left there's a small room, probably a bathroom, to the right are some crates, and in the center is where Addie is, strapped to a chair, surrounded with gunpowder. Hahn is just walking around her, doing the usual monologue." Teddy supplied. Arizona had a thoughtful look on her face. She started mentally going through plans.

"That would never work." Teddy said in answer to Arizona's thinking.

"To dangerous."

"No way in hell is that happening Z."

"Callie will flip out."

"Why would I flip out?" Callie asked in a dangerous tone, and turned to glare at Arizona. Arizona looked at Callie, then at Teddy, then back to Callie, then Teddy again, all the while with that thoughtful look on her face.

"It's the only option Teds."

"WHAT is the only option?" Callie was still glaring at Arizona. Arizona looked Callie softly in the eyes.

"Run and grab." Arizona said evenly. Callie gasped.

"No. Fucking. Way. That's suicide Arizona!"

"Calliope-"

"No! Do not Calliope me Arizona Robbins!" Callie snapped. "You will not run and grab with ERICA HAHN in the same building!" Teddy had a shocked look on her face.

"Callie, I **will **do this. Teddy would do the same if it were you for me."

"I will not let you be killed for your sense of pride!" The Latina was in a fiery mood now. Arizona rolled her eyes.

"This isn't for my sense of pride Calliope! This is to save Teddy's WIFE!"

"There are other ways than playing the hero!"

"I am the hero! It's not an act or-or something I do for fun! It's my job! I would expect you to understand! Hell, you're more powerful than I am! You should get that I have to save people!" They were standing on either side of Callie's cloud now, facing each other. Teddy was just sitting awkwardly in the middle, her eyes flicking back and forth between the arguing couple.

"No. I'm not letting you do this." Callie crossed her arms and glared at Arizona.

"You aren't my keeper Callie. I don't need your permission." Arizona returned the glare. Callie didn't move. Arizona decided to try another tactic.

"What if it were me down there? What if Hahn got me rather than Addison? Wouldn't you want Teddy to come save me? How would you feel if Addison wouldn't let her?"

"That's not fair." Callie responded firmly, but her eyes told Arizona a different story.

"Well, that's exactly what Teddy is going through right now." Arizona stepped up to Callie. She placed her hand on a tanned cheek, and rubbed her thumb in circles. "Let me save Addison. I can do this Calliope." Callie only nodded, and pulled Arizona's lips to hers. She ran her hands through blonde tresses, and Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck. After a few moments of a passionate kiss, they pulled apart.

"Don't you dare get killed." Callie ordered. "Bring back Red and yourself in one piece. Understood soldier?" Callie joked as she smoothed down Arizona's hair. The blonde smiled.

"I'll do my best." _But will my best be enough?_

* * *

Guys, once again I am so sorry. Please, I am not giving up on this story, and I really hope you you guys didn't either. Thank you for your reviews, and your continued support!


	4. Chapter 4

Surprise! We came back a day early from my camping trip, so I'm back to civilization! Thank goodness! xD Anyway, chapter 4 is up. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Okay, I'm going in." Arizona said with finality. Callie pressed her lips to Arizona's once more, before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I love you. So much." Callie whispered into Arizona's ear.

"I love you even more Calliope. Always." Arizona whispered softly back. She kissed Callie softly on the cheek, before jumping backwards off the cloud to both save Addison and be the hero, or to either be Erica Hahn's next victim.

Arizona's PoV

I faded into invisibility after I landed on the ground in front of the factory door. I looked up and I barely saw the bottom of the cloud that held the love of my life and my longtime best friend. I looked up above the door, and saw a small window.

_Perfect._ I climbed up and popped my head and looked inside. Teddy's information was 100% as usual. Addison was indeed tied to a chair in the center of the floor, with Erica Hahn circling her like a hawk. I was at a loss of what to do. I couldn't break the window without alerting Hahn that I was there.

_I can fight her… but Callie would blow a brain vessel and if McDeath didn't off me, Calliope would. But that may be my only option... Damn... I'm going to have to fight her. Callie's going to be pissed… oh well._

_*You're right. Callie is going crazy up here already.*_

_*Teddy, don't tell her I'm going in fighting.*_

_*She's twisting my arm. Just hurry and get my wife back, and I'll make sure your girlfriend stays on the cloud.*_

_*Deal.*_

I took a deep breath, and mentally prepared myself for a huge fight. Fight of my life, in fact.

Callie's PoV

"Teddy, what's her plan?" I tried again. I felt bad because I knew Teddy was going through something even worse than I was, but at least Addison was going through it unwillingly. Arizona was running straight to the jaws of death. She was so selfless… It was something I loved and hated about her. She didn't give her own safety a second thought when she heard one of her own was in danger.

"Torres, I will not let you torture yourself. Just trust me; she knows what she's doing." Teddy spoke in a diplomatic tone that told me Arizona either doesn't have a plan, or has a plan that is completely insane and dangerous and self-harming. Something told me it was the latter.

"She has something crazy planned… doesn't she?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"She has a plan Torres. Just trust her." Teddy said. I just sighed.

"I swear to God if she get's in a fight I'll skin her alive." I warned Teddy, because I knew she was thinking to my blonde.

"She knows." Teddy grimaced.

"But that won't stop her, will it?"

"Nope." Teddy answered shortly.

"I know." I said softly.

General PoV

Arizona sent the brick flying through the window, and then speed leaped into the broken window, and landed right by Erica, sending a fist wailing across the villains' face. Addison gasped. "Always have to make an entrance, don't you Light Speed?"

"You know it Burner." Arizona answered as she jumped back to avoid a swinging punch from Hahn.

"I figured they would send you Robbins." Erica said in a condescending voice.

"I figured I would enjoy Callie naked even more after I kicked your ass from here to next week." Arizona taunted. Erica got a dark look on her face.

"Shut up Robbins. You're just jealous because I was Callie's first. And that's something you can't change no matter how hard you try."

"At least I'm her last. She chose me over you, and no matter how hard you try, that's something you can't change." Arizona threw Erica's words back at her. Erica didn't respond; she only shot another shadow spear straight at Arizona. Arizona easily dodged it, and sped towards Erica, landing another shot on Erica's face.

Callie's PoV

"She's fighting her right now isn't she?" I had a bad feeling in my gut.

"She's fighting her." Teddy finally caved.

"We have to go help her!" My life was nothing without my Arizona. I don't know what I would've done if she… I couldn't even finish that thought.

"No Callie! She's holding her own right now, and she doesn't need another woman to protect."

"But-"

"I know you don't need protecting, and so does she, but you know as well as I do that she would protect you anyway. It's in her nature." Teddy talked over me. I slumped my shoulders in defeat, because I knew she was right. Arizona would only hurt herself trying to make sure I stayed out the line of fire. Another thing I loved. Only in this case I hated it. But I loved that she loved me so much that she would sacrifice herself for me. It was an amazing feeling knowing that a great person like Arizona Robbins loved me.

Arizona's PoV

Erica shot another shadow at me, and once again I dodged it. Unfortunately, I was wearing out, and the shadow spear grazed my left arm. I gasped in pain, then shook it off and continued my battle. I sped once again at Erica and launched my right fist into her stomach. She gasped as the air was knocked out of her. She quickly recovered and did something I've never seen before. Hahn pulled her fist back as though preparing for a punch, and she formed a cloud of darkness around her fist, and before I could react, she sent the dark fist straight into my face. I'll I saw was darkness, and I felt a huge impact…

Callie's PoV

"NO!" Teddy shouted. My stomach dropped.

"Did she-is she…?"

"I think..."

"What?! Teddy talk to me! Is Arizona…?" I couldn't finish because I was sobbing too hard. Teddy turned her gaze to me.

"No. She isn't Arizona and Addison are alive." Teddy assured me.

"Thank god." I gasped in relief. Arizona was alive, as was Addison. Wait.

"Erica?"

"Alive. But her and Z are really going at it."

"Oh god…"

General PoV

"Fuck you Hahn!" Arizona yelled as she side-kicked Erica in the stomach. Hahn snarled and upper-cut Arizona in the jaw.

"That's almost exactly what Callie said." Erica laughed. Arizona's eyes darkened in anger. Holding her jaw where Erica bruised it, she crouched low to prepare herself. Jumping up, she executed the perfect tornado kick. Erica fell to the ground, unconscious. Breathing heavily, Arizona turned to look at the still tied up Addison, who had a shocked look on her face. Arizona limped over to the redhead. "You okay Red?"

"Never been better." Addison laughed as Arizona untied her. Arizona chuckled along with her. As Addison stood up, she and Arizona walked over to the knocked out villain.

"I know neither of us kill, but I think we need to make an exception this time around." Arizona said hesitantly. Addison nodded in agreement.

"How, um… How're we going to do it?"

"Well, we're in a building full of gunpowder…" Arizona said.

"We're going to blow her up?" Addison grimaced.

"Would you rather snap her neck?" Arizona asked rhetorically.

"No. Let's just light this place." Addison said firmly. "I don't think I could snap a person's neck, even if it is Erica Hahn."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. The only time I'll kill is if they harm Calliope."

"Mhm. Okay I'm gonna light this powder keg." Addison said, starting a fire on her fingertips.

"Let's get on that window first, so we don't accidently kill ourselves, then I'll run us out. Tell Teddy to tell Callie to move their cloud." Arizona said. As they began walking towards the window Arizona shattered, something terrible happened. Life changing and terrible.

Callie's PoV

"Okay, your girl just knocked Hahn to the floor." Teddy sounded extremely relieved.

"She's good at that." I was extremely proud and relieved.

"She's untying Addie right now." Teddy continued to keep me in the loop. "Now they just decided they have to kill Hahn."

"But neither of them kill." I was confused. Especially that Arizona had agreed.

"It was Arizona's suggestion." Teddy corrected my thought.

"How're they going to do it?" I asked.

"They're going to blow up the building via Addie and gunpowder." Teddy answered. Teddy then opened her eyes and looked at me. "Cal you need to move the cloud." I nodded, and felt the usual tingle in my arms while I moved the cloud away from the soon-to-be bomb.

"Can you still hear them?" I asked, making sure that I hadn't moved to far.

"Loud and- Oh shit!" Teddy gasped. My stomach dropped again.

"What?!"

"Addie tripped- ARIZONA! Addison get her! No don't- NO! Get out! Let go! No NO!" Teddy yelled, oblivious to me. My heart stopped when she yelled my blonde's name, and it broke when she yelled no. Because I knew what happened. Not how or why, but I knew the results. Especially when I heard the explosion along with Teddy's shout.

* * *

Thank you again for your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Guys, really sorry! I meant to update yesterday, but the laptop was acting up...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GREY'S ANATOMY**

Chapter 5

Callie's PoV

I couldn't stop crying when Teddy and I arrived on the scene. The ware house was no more than a pile of smoldering ashes and rubble. My heart stopped beating when a strip of dark blue material floated down from the sky along with ashes. I caught it numbly and stared at it. Definitely from Arizona's super suit.

"Addie!" Teddy yelled, searching frantically through the destruction.

"Teddy!" A voice screamed.

"Addison! I'm coming!" Teddy ran towards the sound of Addison's cry. I was in shock, just numbly staring at the strip of fabric in my hand. A few minutes later, Teddy and Addison returned, with Addison looking somewhat okay. No major injuries anyway. Before I knew it, I snapped.

"What the hell happened!?" I ran to Addison. Teddy stepped in between us.

"Calm down Callie." I ignored her.

"Addison, what happened?! Where's Arizona!?" I yelled again.

"I-I tripped, and the gunpowder was lit. Ar-Arizona tried to run us to the window but-but Hahn grabbed her l-leg and she fell and told me to run and I did and the b-building blew up." Addison stuttered, clearly in shock. "I-I don't know if she's alive Callie."

"And, I can't hear her anymore." Teddy added softly. It felt like I was punched in the stomach, and tears were streaming down my face.

"Y-You can't hear her?" I breathed.

"Well, I can only hear people when they're conscious, so there's a chance she could just be knocked out, but… Callie she was just in the middle of a huge explosion following a huge smack down with Hahn." I wasn't listening anymore though, I ran to the rubble.

"Arizona!" I yelled, tearing through the destruction. I could hardly see through my tears. Distantly I could hear Addison and Teddy searching for her too, but I wasn't focused on them. The only thing I could think about was how much I needed Arizona to be alive. My mind started replaying all of my memories with her. I remembered the time when we were only team members, all the times she saved me, and all the times I saved her. We had a running joke of who had saved who the most. But it didn't matter to either of us. We were the best of friends then. Then I remembered when I left the Forcers. I hadn't told anyone, yet somehow Arizona knew that I was leaving. So she had cornered me in my room, and pledged her love for me. And I blew her off, even though I knew I loved her too. But Erica had her effect on me, and I didn't even know it. Them a lot of my time with Charmer, I couldn't really remember. All I knew was I missed Arizona. I remembered trying to kill Lexie, and Arizona saving her without even really hurting me. I remembered being away from Erica, and her spell wearing off. I remembered seeing Arizona with my own eyes again, and trying to tell her those 3 words. Then she left to fight, and I didn't get the chance. Then I remember Teddy telling me that a lot of my former teammates where severely injured, including Arizona. I felt a lot like I did then, not knowing if the love of my life was alive and well or not. Except then she didn't know I felt the same. _At least now she knows._

I continued to search and scream for my blonde, all the while crying my heart out. I felt empty, because as the minutes ticked on, I knew it was less than likely I would find her alive. Then, finally, I heard Teddy cry out, "Zona!" My heart leapt in my mouth, and I ran over to where Addison and Teddy were standing, and Teddy was carefully removing pieces of debris. I looked over her shoulder, and saw a sight that just about made me faint. Arizona buried in rubble and ashes and dirt. Her small frame crushed. Her eyes closed, and her blonde hair dirtied. I crouched down by Arizona's head, and gently stroked a strand of her hair out of her face. I touched her neck, to feel for a pulse, and I thought I felt something, but I wasn't sure. "T-Teddy I don't know if I can f-feel anything." I was still sobbing. Teddy gently moved my fingers from Arizona's pulse point, and felt for herself. She looked up at the sky while she scrunched her eyebrows. I stared anxiously at her face, while I rested my hand on my Arizona's face. Teddy sighed.

"There's a pulse. Barely, but it's there. We need to get her to Cristina ASAP. Callie, you and I will continue to carefully remove this debris, while Addie will touch base with HQ. Addison, tell Sloan that Erica Hahn is dead by Arizona's hand, and to prepare Yang for a very long healing process." Teddy ordered while working over Arizona. Addison nodded, and pulled Teddy's cell phone out of Teddy's pocket. I went back to looking at Arizona, willing her to open her beautiful eyes. After Teddy removed more bricks, Addison walked back over. "We um, have a problem, Teddy."

"What's that?" Teddy asked, still working on saving my girlfriend.

"I can't make contact. No one is answering…" Addison answered.

"What!?" Teddy exclaimed.

"I-I think we're on our own." Addison glanced at me. I lost all hope then. We didn't have any help, we were in the middle of a destruction sight, the love of my life, the center of my universe, my everything was dying in front of my eyes, and we had nothing except 3 determined superwoman… and I had no idea if that would be enough. The only thing I had was a sliver of hope that was tied to the life of Arizona. Teddy finished clearing the debris off of Arizona, who was unconscious, pale, and hardly breathing. It was heart wrenching for me to watch, not only because it was Arizona, and I was me, but to see such a strong, powerful, and determined person watered down was terrible. Arizona was always so sure of herself, so… _durable._ But now, she looked so frail and fragile. Her usually beautiful alabaster skin was a sickly sheen of gray. It broke my heart over and over again, until it was just a pile of tiny pieces in my chest. "Teddy what do we do?" Addison asked.

"We need to save Arizona." I pressed. Teddy glanced between the two of us, and then to Arizona.

"Teddy, we need a plan." Addison stressed.

"_Arizona._" I stressed again. "Needs a plan." Addison nodded in agreement. Teddy glanced at all 3 of us again. She closed her eyes. Then nodded.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. Callie, you get Arizona out of this crap, and try to get her conscious, Addie, I need you to find the nearest motel and book us a room. No hotel or big motels, just a little dinky thing, make sure you change into your street clothes. I'm going to contact local authorities, and make up a cover story via anonymous phone call. By the time they get here, we'll be at the motel. Addie, give the receptionist our fake names. Use your fake I.D… we meet up on Tenth Street in 20 minutes. Police will be on this scene in 25. Got it you two?" Teddy spoke low and evenly. Addison nodded and after briefly touching Teddy's face in a loving gesture, ran towards the nearest motel. Teddy and I locked gazes briefly, then she stood and ran opposite of Addison. I looked down at Arizona, and gently shook her shoulder. "Arizona, you need to wake up." She didn't respond.

"Arizona!" I shook her a little harder. She coughed a little. I took that as a good sign. Arizona's eyes fluttered open, and her blue eyes caught my gaze.

"Arizona, can you say anything?" I said gently. She cleared her throat, and licked her lips. I nodded encouragingly.

"I..y." She mumbled weakly. I gave her a confused look. She cleared her throat again, and this time her voice was slightly stronger.

"I.. love you Calliope." She coughed again, and gray specks flew out of her throat. I grinned.

"Cheese ball." I had tears of relief streaming down my face. She gave me a weak dimpled grin that still gave me butterflies.

"You…love" she coughed' "it." She started attempting to sit up, and I gently helped her. I guess the movement started some type of coughing fit. I rubbed her back gently while she doubled over, coughing hard. She stopped and looked her at hand. She turned to look at me with the fear of God in her eyes. I looked at her hand, and saw droplets of blood against the blue material.

"I- I must have, in-internal bleeding." She choked out. I nodded and held her hand. "C-Cristina can help." She reassured us. I shook my head.

"We lost contact with HQ. Addison is booking a motel now, we'll figure something out." I attempted to comfort her. She looked like she was about to cry, and I already was. She wiped away my tears, and tried to smile.

"I'm sure we will. It takes more than an explosion to kill me." She chuckled with me, but it was cut short when she started coughing up blood again. Once she stopped, I spoke quickly.

"We need to get to the meeting place sweetheart." She nodded, and stood up slowly. I kept my hands hovering by her, in case she tumbled, but somehow she remained standing. It amazed me how much will power she had. Because that had to be what was holding her up, no way could her legs. She took a hesitant step forward, and then another. Soon she fell in a limped stride. I saw her favoring her left leg, the one that was broken in the last explosion. She had a permanent look of pain on her face, and she let me take the lead to show her the meeting spot.

* * *

I haven't killed her off yet... both are alive and safe right now, but will they remain that way?


	6. Chapter 6

OK folks, sorry for the wait. Enjoy! Also, I changed my pen name. In case you hadn't noticed.

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT**

Chapter 6

Callie's PoV

I could tell Arizona was in pain, and was doing everything in her power to not show it. She was favoring her left leg a lot, and she had a nasty gash on her forehead. Her suit was torn in several places, and she was covered in scrapes. But every time I offered to carry her or be her human crutch, she'd only respond with, "I'm fine Calliope." I gave up, and continued to lead her to the meeting place on Tenth Street. After slow progress, we finally met up with Addison and Teddy. They both rushed forward us, and Teddy immediately tried to help Arizona, but my blonde just angrily shook her off.

"I'm fine Teddy!" Teddy looked slightly hurt, but shook it off. Arizona gestured for Teddy to lead the way. "Status report?" Arizona asked as all four of us started walking.

"Hahn is dead, no casualties for us, and still no contact with HQ." Teddy rattled off. Arizona shook her head. No one said anything. After a while of walking and silence, we arrived at a cheap looking motel. Addison stepped in first, then Teddy, then me, and Arizona bringing up the rear. Even in her state, she managed to hold the door open for me. I felt a small grin on my face, but it fell as I looked at Arizona again. She was stoic, standing tall even though it pained it her. I scanned over the room, and saw it was smallish, with two double beds fitted in, and a cheap TV across from them. Each side of the beds had a nightstand and a lamp. Addison pointed out a closet. "We can put our stuff in there, and the bathroom is right there." She showed us a door to the left of the TV. I nodded, and gently pulled Arizona to the bathroom to get her cleaned up. She sat up on the sink counter, while I pulled a suture kit out of my bag. We were both silent as I cleaned her many lacerations on her pale face. She winced slightly as I began stitching the huge gash on her forehead. Arizona cleared her throat. "I have… good news."

"What could that be?" I didn't look up from a large cut on her forearm.

"I don't have any internal bleeding. The coughing up blood thing was from a big cut in my mouth where I bit my cheek when Hahn smashed me with darkness." I sighed in relief. No internal bleeding was a huge lift of weight off of my shoulders.

"Good." I said, checking over my sutures. Arizona sighed.

"Just say it Callie."

"It was stupid. And foolish. And I am trying really hard here, but you aren't helping things in the slightest." I let my words pour out. "You almost died! I told you something bad would happen and it did! You say you love me, but do you!?" Arizona gasped, then winced, and put a hand over her ribs on the right.

"Calliope, of course I love you! I have loved since the first time I met you!" Arizona cried out. "Son of a bitch that hurts!"

"You would be fine right now if you hadn't gone running in like a rookie!" I yelled.

"And Addison would been dead! Teddy would be heartbroken! And Erica would still be at large! All things considered, a couple broken ribs and some cuts is best case scenario!" Arizona tried to push herself to a standing position, but her left leg wouldn't support her weight. She cried out in frustration.

"All things considered!? Arizona you're impossible! Why can't you just understand that I want you to think about US next time something like this happens!?"

"I do understand Callie! I just can't promise you! Just like you can't promise me that you won't save lives!" Arizona argued. I huffed in frustration.

"Take off your pants." I growled.

"Excuse me? Now is NOT the time for makeup se-"

"Take of your pants so I can look at your leg!" I snapped, interrupting her. Arizona rolled her eyes, and attempted to reach behind to her jumpsuit zipper, and gasped in pain. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she continued to reach back. Her teeth were clenched together, and a tear fell from one of her baby blues. She looked so hurt in that moment and I knew I had to forgive her. I reached around to her zipper, and she flinched away from me.

"I got it Callie. Wouldn't want to trouble you." I rolled my eyes.

"Arizona just let me help you! Why do you always have to do things on your own?! I get that you're independent, that's great, but you can rely on me! I help you, you help me! That's what you do in a relationship!"

"Because the last girlfriend I relied slept with another guy FOUR DAYS after she agreed to MARRY me! Then my best friend in the world, who I had relied on my WHOLE LIFE died in freakin action! Even then, I relied on you as one of my closest friends, and then YOU left too! I have major abandonment issues! I've learned that I am the only person I can trust! So, yes, Callie. I'm _independent._"

"I just want help you Arizona. You've helped me through so much, and I know I've left in the past, but I'm here to stay. I want you to need me."

Arizona finally reached her zipper, and pulled it down, gasping for air, and clutching her ribs in pain. She gently eased her arms out of her sleeves, all the while breathing shortly through her nose. She gently peeled her jumpsuit down, and then slid it down her legs. But her injuries wouldn't allow her to bend over, so I slid the jumpsuit down her legs as gently as possible, but she was still wincing regularly. As I examined her leg, I could feel her eyes on me.

"Calliope I love you. I really do, and I'm sorry if I've ever done anything to make you doubt that. And I want to rely on you. I want to be able to pour everything into you. I just need time. Give me time to deepen our trust. I don't commit easily, but I want to commit to you. Just give me time." Arizona said softly. I nod, and continue to check over my battered blonde.

* * *

I know, I know, way short. Allow me to explain. I am extremely burnt out on this story. Like, I hate writing it. Also, school is starting up in a week and a half, and softball tryouts are this Monday. And, I have another fic that I'd really like to start focusing on. Which brings me to the next thing... I am putting out a request for a beta. Not for this fic, but for the other one I want to start. I have different approach ideas, and another person to help sort it out would be great. So review or PM me if you have any interest in that.


End file.
